


Remembrance

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Based on a Tumblr Post, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't remember when Castiel took him out of hell, but the angel does. He always did. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

“I love you”

Dean looked at Castiel, who was lying against his chest. They just made love a couple of minute ago and were resting in the afterglow.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean said with a smile.

“No, I love you for so long, Dean, so long.”

Dean frowned at Castiels tone, which sounded sad and broken.

“Cas, what’s the matter?” Dean asked, seeing Casitel bit his lip and his eyes downward.

“When I found you in Hell, Dean, you were nearly gone. You were carving a soul when I found you.”

Castiel said, his voice distant. Dean’s chest constrict, his time in Hell would forever be his worst sin.

“You then started screaming at me, screaming at me to save the soul you were torturing, to leave you there because you belong there.” Castie said quietly. “But I saw our soul, Dean. It was still so bright, Dean. You didn't belong there.”

Castiel then let out a shaky breath and continued.

“It took all of my convincing, but you finally decided to leave with me. It wasn't easy, to leave hell. Especially in the company of an angel.”

Dean was listening with rapt attention, he always assumed Castiel grabbed him and yanked him out of hell.

“It was long and perilous, but we made it. We even…fell in love. But the healing, putting you back together, it took a lot of energy, especially when you returned to the surface.”  
Castiel then looked at Dean with sad eyes.

“It affected his memory.”

Dan then felt a weight slam on his chest. He never remembered any of that; he never remembered the journey with Castiel. Now it made sense, all those looks that Castiel gave him. Always entering into his personal space. Those stares.

They were looks of longing.

“Cas…Jesus…Cas.” Dean said with a choked voice, his hand covering his face. “Cas, why didn't you tell me?”

“Would you have believed me?”

Dean looked at Castiel, his blue eyes filled with melancholy and understanding. Dean then took the angel into his arms, burying his face into his neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I made you wait.” Dean whispered.

“It was worth it.” Castiel said, “You’re worth it.”

Dean just smiled as he hugged his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon that Dean and Cas loved each other when he saved him from hell, but Dean can’t remember it when he went topside. Augh, the feels!
> 
> So, here, they are already in an established relationship and Cas decided to bring it up. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
